Dark Wizard
A Dark Wizard or Witch is any magical person who primarily studies and/or practises the Dark Arts, otherwise known as Dark Magic. They may also possess some dark objects like Horcruxes or partake in the illegal breeding of Dark creatures. Overview Some of the magic Dark wizards have been known to practise includes use of the three Unforgivable Curses, creating or brewing dark potions, putting to use/using dark objects, animating Inferi , and attracting all kinds of Dark creatures to make huge armies and command them to attack their enemies . Noted Dark wizards and witches include Herpo the Foul, Morgan le Fay, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort, as well as the latter's followers, known as Death Eaters. Types of wizards Others who might be considered Dark wizards are the owners and customers of shops such as Borgin and Burkes, and arguably students of Durmstrang Institute, as the curriculum there teaches much of the Dark Arts . Many Dark wizards and witches appear to believe in the importance of blood purity and to hate Muggles, though there is not necessarily a connection. In Great Britain, many well-known Dark wizards and witches came out of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though this is not universal. For example, Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, yet he betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and joined Voldemort , whereas Slytherins such as Horace Slughorn, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks and later Severus Snape opposed the Death Eaters. Known Dark Wizards and Witches *Avery (Marauder-era) *Alecto Carrow *Bellatrix Lestrange *Emeric the Evil *Draco Malfoy(Later changed to a good wizard) *Gellert Grindelwald *Godelot *Herpo the Foul *Lord Voldemort *Loxias *Lucius Malfoy *Merwyn the Malicious *Morgan le Fay *Narcissa Malfoy *Owle Bullock *Raczidian *Walburga Black *Yardley Platt *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Antonin Dolohov *Yaxley *Fenrir Greyback *Amycus Carrow *Severus Snape(formerly)(Always a part of Dumbledore's army) *Ethelred the Ever-Ready Dark Wizards in fictional stories *The main character of The Warlock's Hairy Heart. *The evil sorcerer who took Altheda's wand, in The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Possible Dark Wizards *Most of the Black family *The Wizard from The Wizard and the Hopping Pot (formerly) *Antioch Peverell (possibly) * Members of the Malfoy Family Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter films, most Dark Wizards appear to Apparate differently than other wizards. Dark Wizards Disapparate by turning into a whirlwind of black smoke and flying into the air, and then spiralling back down to the desired spot. Meanwhile, other wizards can just pop and disappear, or similarly can disappear in a whirlwind of white smoke. The ability to conjure this whirlwind may reflect an advanced wizard or witch. *In and its sequel , only Dark Wizards could use magic on the items that had red sparks, symbolising Dark Magic. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) See also * Dark Arts * Unforgivable Curses * Death Eaters * Gellert Grindelwald's army * Elder Wand Notes and references es:Mago Tenebroso pl:Czarnoksiężnik Category:Dark wizards